Healer
by YaoiRocks
Summary: Naruto losses the will to live and falls into a coma, can anyone save him from this darkness that threatens to swallow him whole? [Yaoi Nejinaru, Lemon, occness] ONESHOT


Hey everyone! I found this when looking through my file, deleting things that I didn't need to make room for my college work. I decided to polish it up a little bit and post it. I am working on the other stores, but slowly as most of my time is spent revising at the moment. My last exam is on the 6th of june, I think. So hopefully I'll update most of them! I have started on the next chapters of all but Gyuujiru.

In this fic, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura hate Naruto. I was depressed when I started to write this. I can't remember why though…

Anyway, I present, Healer. The longest chapter I've ever wrote (sweatdrop)

----------------------------------

Warnings: Yaoi NejiNaru, Lemon, occness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… (Sigh)

----------------------------------

Healer

Naruto sighed gently to himself. He couldn't believe it, he really couldn't believe it. Could they really be this nasty to him?

X-flashback-X

Naruto appeared at team seven's meeting point, the bridge. However, when he did arrive, there was no one there. He frowned. He wasn't late, heck even Kakashi shouldn't have arrived. He shrugged and walked off, not really up to training anyway. He had woken up with this strange pain in his chest, and it was still there.

The blonde made his way into the forest, not really looking where he was going. He stopped suddenly when he heard voices. They sounded like… his team? What were they doing here? And without him?

Curious, the teen crept towards the sounds of the voices. He stopped when he was near enough and hid behind a nearby tree. He poked his head about and saw that Kakashi was talking to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Now that Naruto isn't here, I can teach you some very interesting jutsus."

"Why when Naruto isn't here?" Sakura asked.

"Because he can't handle this… it's too dangerous if he had this jutsu anyway, being the demon he is."

Naruto's eyes went as wide as saucers. Had Kakashi really just said that? And what was worse is the fact that Sakura said,

"Oh, sorry, I never realised. He wouldn't be able to learn it anyway, since he's so stupid."

"Hn." Came the agreement from the Uchiha. Kakashi smiled at them and said,

"Well, let's get learning then!"

Naruto walked away.

X-flashback-X

Naruto shuddered as the pain in his chest got worse. He had been wondering why his team mates always tried to get rid of him during training, just so that they could learn a jutsu… that hurt. A new kind of pain flared in his chest… his heart. It felt like as if someone had just stabbed him fifty times with a hooked knife.

He sighed as closed his eyes. He won't cry… he promised never to cry again…

"Naruto?" a silky voice interrupted his thoughts. He snapped his blue eyes open to stare into pearl ones. Neji looked at him with something akin to concern in his eyes, though his face never showed anything. Naruto gave him a fake smile and asked,

"Neji! How are you?"

Neji raised an eyebrow and gave him a weird look.

"I was about to ask the same thing… you look really pale. Maybe you should go to Tsunade-sama." The Jounin suggested, looking carefully at the blonde.

Naruto let his smile drop, blinking in surprise that anyone would say that kind of thing to him. He stayed quiet.

"Naruto?" Neji asked, starting to get worried. Naruto blinked again and smiled, although not as fake this time,

"Sorry! Was in my own thoughts is all."

"Why aren't you training?"

"Oh… I left so that the other two could learn a new jutsu…" He replied, almost emotionlessly. Neji frowned,

"Why didn't you want to learn it?"

"Kakashi didn't want to teach me…"

"Why not?" Neji asked, slightly shocked at the thought of a jounin sensei refusing to teach his own student. Naruto shrugged, but didn't reply. He felt really uncomfortable… the pain in his chest was getting worse, and it was getting harder to breath. He coughed, covering his mouth with his hand. When he pulled his hand away, he blinked with shock. There was fresh blood on his hand.

Neji saw this and frowned,

"Come on, I'm taking you to the Hokage."

Naruto nodded absently and coughed, bringing up more blood. He gasped as his lungs started to hurt… it felt as if they were on fire. He groaned at the unexpected pain, causing Neji to look at him worriedly. Naruto coughed again, covering his mouth with both his hands as he brought up a handful of blood.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Neji asked, holding onto the blonde as he fell to his knees, coughing almost constantly.

"Do I –cough- look –cough- alright to –cough- you?" Naruto asked, the blood streaming from his pale lips. Neji rubbed his back, trying to make it easier, but it didn't help. Naruto felt dizzy and he closed his eyes, feeling himself loss consciousness.

----------------------------------

Neji stared in shock at the unconscious small figure that lay in his arms. A few minutes ago, he was talking to a perfectly healthy teenager, and now he was lying in his arms and coughing up blood. He really felt worried.

As gently as he could, he picked up the blonde, slightly surprised at how light he was.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital."

As quickly as he could, he sped off to the hospital. He should be training Hinata at the moment, but Naruto's life was at risk. He barged into the hospital, surprising the Hokage, who was talking to one of the nurses. She went pale when she saw Naruto,

"What happened?" She demanded as they went towards a private room for the blonde. Neji placed him gently on the bed and helped the older woman strip the blonde to his boxers saying,

"I'm not sure. I was talking to him, then all of a sudden he started to cough up blood and he passed out."

Tsunade frowned slightly and then waved him out of the room.

"I'll be out when I'm done."

He nodded and closed the door, leaning against the wall with a sigh.

He waited for a while and then some footsteps alerted him to the presence to some others. He looked up to see Hinata flanked by Kiba and Shino. Hinata smiled when she saw him,

"Neji-niisan. Why are you here? Father wasn't happy when you didn't appear for my training."

"Naruto's in there with Tsunade-sama." He said simply, getting to the point. They blinked,

"Why?" Kiba asked.

Neji scowled slightly and said,

"I was talking to Naruto and then he suddenly started to cough up loads of blood and then he passed out. I brought him here."

Hinata gasped, tears flowing down her pale cheeks, Kiba went pale as Akamaru whimpered… even Shino looked upset. Neji smiled slightly and said,

"Don't worry, Tsunade-sama will heal him."

----------------------------------

Tsunade frowned as the door to the room closed, and then turned to her patient. He was extremely pale and his breathing came in short painful gasps. Evidently it was painful to breathe for him, so the problem must be the lungs.

She placed her hands on the fragile chest, mentally telling herself to get the boy to eat more, he was underweight. She probed the teen with her chakra and then gasped. It was as if his lungs were breaking down. She bit her lip, why wasn't Kyuubi helping him? She looked at the seal on his stomach and it was bright red, evidence that the demon was trying to do something to heal his host.

Tsunade took a breath and used her chakra to heal the lungs as best as she could.

It took several hours and a couple more nurses, but they did it. Though they were not perfect, his breathing wasn't so laboured. She sighed as she re-arranged the oxygen mask on his pale face, stroking the blonde hair gently.

Naruto moved slightly and his eyes opened a fraction,

"Naruto?" Tsunade whispered, so not to scare the teen. Those blue eyes opened further and looked at her. He moved his lips, but no sound came out. She smiled at him and said,

"I've healed you the best I could… it was lucky that Neji brought you here when he did otherwise you wouldn't be here." That thought made tears well up in her eyes, she couldn't face losing the very person who was like a son to her- it was too painful. She sniffed and blinked them away and then she realised something. Why was Naruto with Neji and not his team? Surely they were training today.

"Why weren't you with Kakashi and the others?"

Naruto smiled somewhat sadly and managed to choke out,

"Ask… Neji."

She nodded and smiled at him, kissing him softly on the forehead, chuckling lightly when he looked at her, started by the display of affection.

She went to the door and walked out, closing it softly behind her. She as greeted by four pairs of worried eyes. She smiled at them and said,

"He is fine for the moment, his breathing is easier, but it's hard for him to talk."

She then turned to Neji and asked,

"Why wasn't Naruto with his team?"

"He said that Kakashi didn't want to train him, so he left."

The other three gasped slightly as Tsunade scowled deeply.

"You may see him, but not for long- he's very weak. I have to talk to someone."

With that she stormed down the corridor and made her way to her office. When she entered the tower, she was greeted by an angry Shizune.

"Where were-" She started, but was cut off,

"I had to deal with Naruto- it was an emergency. Go get me Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke… now!"

Shizune blinked and then ran off on her errand. Tsunade went to her office and sat in her chair, pulling out a bottle of sake… she needed it. After a couple of mouthfuls, there was a knock on her door. When she gave the permission, the rest of Naruto's team filed in, none to pleased with their training being interrupted. She waved Shizune out, who decided to stay outside the door to see why the older woman was so upset, and turned to the other three.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" She asked quietly of the three. They stood there, not understanding what she was implying.

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked, his nose buried in his book.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, YOU IDIOT!"

He blinked, his eye leaving the page to stare at her in shock.

"He could've died because of your idiocy."

"Who?" Sakura asked with a scowl.

"Naruto. If it hadn't been for Neji, he wouldn't be here."

There was a silence in the room and Tsunade could tell that they didn't really care that their comrade almost died. She growled and said,

"If Neji hadn't have been there, Naruto would be dead. If he had been with you, he would have been safe… but why wasn't he?"

Kakashi sighed and returned to his book saying,

"I wanted to teach Sasuke and Sakura a new jutsu."

"And why not Naruto."

"He doesn't deserve it… he's a demon."

"HE IS NOT A DEMON YOU IMBECILE!"

Kakashi shook slightly under her glare and moved back slightly. She slammed her hand down on the table and said in a deathly quiet voice,

"You will be punished for this… you will be doing no missions for the next year, and when you are able to, you will only do D-rank for the year after that. And you are not to go near Naruto; you have done him enough damage already. He shall be moved to a better team. Now, get out of my sight!"

They immediately rushed out of the room to get away from the woman's glare, only to be met by Shizune's as she had heard the whole thing from the door.

The three made their way to continue their interrupted training as if the meeting with the Hokage never happened.

----------------------------------

Neji opened the door to Naruto's hospital room and walked in, followed by Hinata and her friends. The jounin made his way to the bed and looked at the frail looking blonde. He had an oxygen mask with an IV drip as well being connected to a machine that constantly measured his heartbeat and blood pressure… not that he really knows what the figures mean.

The teen was asleep at the moment, his chest rising and falling steadily with each breath, which sounded slightly raspy. The others stood next him as they looked at Naruto's pale face. Just then, his blue eyes opened. He blinked and looked at the four groggily, blinking as if trying to clear his vision. He stared at them, not doing or saying anything. He coughed weakly and hissed slightly at the pain.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly, her worry for the blonde teen evident in her voice. The blonde turned his gaze to her and then closed his eyes, turning his head away. After a few moments, his breathing evened out, evident that he had fallen asleep again. There was silence in the room and then Hinata said quietly,

"I'll go get some flowers..."

She left with the other two, leaving Neji alone. He flickered his eyes over Naruto's chest, noting that he could see the ribs, evidence that the boy hadn't really been eating as of late. Which was weird as he was always eating ramen, but then, that wasn't the healthiest thing to eat in the world.

Neji looked at the clock and gave a sigh. He was late to meet up with Lee and Tenten as he promised to meet them over forty minutes ago. He looked at the blonde one last time before turning and leaving the room.

He arrived at the meeting place to find that the other two were still there… at least they didn't abandon him like Naruto's team. He pushed that thought aside and went over to them silently. When they noticed him, Tenten gave a growl and asked,

"Where have you been?"

"The hospital…"

"Oh, why?" Lee, who had been going on about youth, asked.

"I came across Naruto and we started talking to each other. Then he suddenly collapsed and I took him to the hospital where Tsunade-sama spent three hours with him just to save his life."

His companion's eyes widened when they heard this.

"Oh no! We have to go see him!" Tenten gasped, starting to move off in the direction of the hospital.

"Yosh! We must be with our dearest friend in his time of need!" Lee stated and ran off to catch up with Tenten. Neji just sighed and followed their lead.

----------------------------------

Hinata hummed to herself as she looked at the various flowers in front of her, trying to decide which one Naruto would like best. There were some really lovely flowers, but she didn't know which ones Naruto liked.

"Are you alright there Hinata?" Ino asked from the counter. Hinata blinked and looked at the blonde teen. She smiled sadly and replied,

"I am fine, but I'm just trying to pick out a flower that Naruto-kun would like…"

Ino frowned and asked,

"Why does he need a flower?"

"He's very sick. It took Tsunade-sama three hours to save his life."

Ino blinked, looking shocked and upset, and asked,

"Is he okay?"

"For now he is. We don't now what is wrong with him."

"I'll visit him when I can." She promised with a small smile.

"Thank you." Hinata replied as she picked out a simple white rose.

----------------------------------

Tsunade sighed as she checked the unconscious Naruto. His lungs were not getting any better, in fact, they were getting worse. What puzzled Tsunade is, how did this happen? Why did it happen? Naruto had never had any record of being sick before, so why now?

She used her chakra to heal what she could and then she checked his other vitals. They too, were not as fully functional as they should be. She frowned as she tried to heal them as well… it was as if his whole body was shutting down. She couldn't allow that, she wouldn't. She bit her lip, knowing that she herself couldn't always watch over him. She only knew a few people she could trust with taking care of Naruto and two of them were Shizune and Ino.

She changed the IV line and then set about inserting a feeding tube up his nostril. It didn't seem that Naruto would not have the energy to feed himself when he did wake up, if he woke up.

She tucked the blanket around his thin frame and walked out of the door, deciding to go home for the night. She would check on him in the morning and hopefully he would be alright.

----------------------------------

Naruto slowly came to consciousness, aware of the burning pain that shot through his body, causing him to hiss. His body felt heavy and his vision was blurry and he also couldn't think straight. He was then aware of something that was in his left nostril. He snorted, trying to get rid of it.

"How are you feeling?" A voice asked nearby. He turned his head slowly to blink at what looked like Tsunade… I mean, it's not that hard to miss that bust of the Hokage.

"I hurt…" He said in a low raspy voice. It hurt him to talk. Tsunade frowned and placed a hand on his chest. He could feel her chakra probing his frail body. She frowned.

"For some unknown reason, your body seems to be shutting down."

Naruto sighed, not that he really cared anyway, especially when the people he thought were his friends were nothing but fake. She smiled at him and said

"I'll find out what's going on and get you right in no time!"

Naruto just nodded and closed his eyes, feeling himself falling asleep again.

"Just hold on, okay?"

----------------------------------

Neji glanced at the sleeping blonde from his seat on at the window. He was here with Hinata, visiting Naruto, who was still asleep. Ino was in the room as well, writing on the clip board on the end of the bed. The blonde girl gave a sigh, bit her bottom lip in a worried gesture, and walked out of the room. Neji stared at the clipboard for a while and then stood up, making his way over to it.

Out of curiosity, he picked it up and looked at it. The list made his eyes widen:

'Severe lung damage, Kidney failure, Liver failure, may have to revert to liquid nourishment due to the digestive system failing, heart beat erratic, high blood pressure. Warning: Brain functions shutting down. Cause: unknown.'

Neji hissed in surprise at the list. How on earth did all this happen? Hinata looked at him in surprise and came over to him, looking at the clipboard. Neji tilted it so that the Hyuuga heiress could read what was on there. When she did, she gasped, her eyes filling with tears. She bit her lip and looked at Naruto and then at the monitor which displayed his heart beat and blood pressure and it was only then that Neji noticed how fast the blonde's heart was beating.

He went over and looked at the teen's face. Hinata went over to the vase and made a little show of tidying up the various flowers that were there, trying to stifle her sobs. Naruto's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Neji, and he was able to see the pain in those blue orbs. Neji tried to smile encouragingly at the boy and asked,

"How are you feeling?"

Naruto returned the small smile and said,

"I hurt…all over…"

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, you'll be fine." Hinata said, trying to sound bright, her voice wavering slightly. Naruto turned her gaze and grinned slightly at her,

"Yeah, I will be…" And he promptly fell asleep again.

----------------------------------

Later, Neji stood in his room looking out of his window at some storm clouds gathering on the horizon. His thought were wondering, more specifically to a certain blonde Ninja that lay dying in the hospital.

He couldn't help but notice how fragile the blonde looked. It was upsetting to see the blonde so vulnerable. He was always so hyper and always jumping about and making noise. Neji smiled slightly. It just seemed so quiet without the little blonde. Everyone was waiting for him to get better so that they could see him up and about. And Neji wanted to see that smile of his again…

Neji scowled suddenly 'Why am I thinking so much about Naruto?' he asked himself. He watched as the clouds rolled in over the village, letting go a peal of thunder. He needed to think on the matter… did he like Naruto, and not just in the friend sense?

----------------------------------

Shizune blinked when she heard the thunder and then sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. Her eyes trailed to the figure that lay on the bed on the other side of the room. She listened at the soft beeping of the heart monitor as she continued to watch her charge. He had only woken up a few times over the last few hours, but not for long. If the blonde was awake, he would be surprised at the number of visitors he gets. Everyone, except his own team of course, came to visit him. Especially Neji. This confused Shizune, but she brushed it aside as worry. Neji was the one with Naruto when he did collapse after all, so he would be worried.

All of a sudden, Shizune came on the alert. Naruto's heart beat was increasing. She rushed over and clutched at his arm as he cried out in pain, his back arching and his hands clutched at her arms in a vice like grip.

She called for help and ordered the nurse to go get the Hokage. When the woman finally did arrive, the blonde started to convulse. They held him as still as they could until he suddenly lay lax in their arms. Tsunade bit her lip in a worried manner.

Just then, they noticed that he wasn't breathing.

"Shit! Get him breathing or we'll get a flatline!" Tsunade cried, prying open Naruto's mouth to give CPR. She tried this method for a few moments and Shizune asked,

"Should we get a ventilator to help with his breathing?"

Tsunade looked at her with desperate eyes and nodded. The two other nurses helped Shizune fetch the machine and set it up beside the bed, attaching the blonde to the artificial lung.

When that was done, they carefully lay the blonde on the bed neatly as his chest rose and fell evenly. Tsunade sat down with a heavy sigh as the two nurses left. Shizune approached the older woman and said,

"He will get better, Tsunade-sama. He will, you wait and see."

"Yes, I do hope your right."

The other nurses came in and took the distraught Hokage from the room by Shizune's orders. When that was down, Shizune sat down with a sigh, placing her head in her hands. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She treated patients on a daily basis, but it was different this time. Naruto was like a little brother to her and she was afraid of losing the bright blonde. She sighed and remembered a saying that Tsunade told her once "It gets worse before it gets better." She believed that, Naruto will get better, he had to get better.

She was interrupted in her thoughts when someone said softly,

"Shizune-san, its Ino. I've come to relieve you." Shizune's head shot up and she blinked at the blue eyes of the teen that stood in front of her. Why was she here? She wasn't due here until sunrise. And it had still been night time when she had sent the Hokage off. Her eyes widened as she realised that she had fallen asleep.

She immediately jumped up and rushed over to the blonde, checking him over and then sighing in relief when his condition had not gotten worse. Ino came up, staring at the breathing apparatus that Naruto was attached to. Shizune sighed at the worried expression on the girl's face and said,

"He took a turn for the worse last night. He stopped breathing and we had to put him on a ventilator to help him breath."

Ino bit her lip, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall from her blue eyes.

"Don't worry; he'll get better, I'm sure of it."

----------------------------------

Naruto wrinkled his nose when he realised where he was. He was in his own mind and wondering aimlessly around. He then stopped when he noticed something different. The exit was caved in, blocked. He moved forward, but then gasped and moved back when he felt searing pain all over his body. He stumbled and almost fell, trying to get his breath back. He wasn't going to do that anytime soon. He turned away and moved off, not really paying attention to where he was going.

He then stopped when he felt a familiar chakra. He sighed and shrugged, deciding to go and have a small chat with the ancient fox. He approached the bars and flinched slightly when two blood red eyes opened and stared at him. The fox was lying curled up with its nine majestic tails coiled about its proud form. He was staring down at the small blonde.

**What are you doing here?**

"I don't know. I woke up in my mind, but I can't get out." Naruto replied, thinking of the cave in. Kyuubi frowned.

**What do you mean, can't get out?**

"The exits blocked… there was a cave-in."

**Hmm, so you're trapped here… now you know how I feel.**

"That wasn't my fault!"

The demon snorted, almost sending Naruto flying with the gust that he caused.

**You must be in a coma, kit.**

"Coma? What's that?"

**A state of unconsciousness. Your body is functioning, but your brain functions are not. Looks like you going to be here for a while.**

"Oh…"

**You don't seem to worried**

"Why should I? All I've ever wanted was for people to accept me… but after seeing them talk about me like that… I don't care anymore.

**What about the old woman?**

"Obaa-chan? She thinks of me as a son, but I want more then that. I want to be with someone who cares for me, see me for the person _I _am, not for what someone did to me."

Kyuubi didn't say anything, and he couldn't think of anything either. He crooned softly in a reassuring manner at the distressed blonde,

**Don't worry Kit; there is someone who cares for you. If you wake up, you'll be able to find them.**

Naruto sniffed and then smiled at the fox,

"Thanks Kyuubi… how do I get out of here?"

**I don't know Kit; you'll have to figure that out yourself.**

----------------------------------

It had been two months since Naruto had fallen into a coma and Neji was getting more and more worried for the little blonde. He was losing what weight he had and it was really starting to worry the Hokage. Neji watched the blonde as he slept peacefully, unaware of the worry he was causing. He gently took one of Naruto's hands and stroked it, wondering how the blonde's skin could be so soft.

Neji wasn't able to get the blonde out of his thoughts… he had been thinking about the blonde non-stop for the last few months, even before he fell ill. Why? Then it hit him,

"Naruto… I think…I think I love you…" He whispered, gently kissing the small hand before letting his fingers run through silky blonde hair.

----------------------------------

Naruto blinked and then frowned. He swore he could hear voices. He was sitting beside the mound of rubble he was currently working on. It was exhausting, but he was getting somewhere, he was close. He tried to ignore the fiery pain in his whole body that slowed him down and tried to concentrate on the voices he was able to hear from outside. He couldn't understand most of it, only able to clearly hear a few things, but one phrase stood out:

"Naruto… I think…I think I love you…"

It sounded like… Neji?

What was going on? Was he hallucinating?

**What's wrong kit?** Kyuubi asked, his voice echoing through the vast vaults of Naruto's mind.

"I don't know… can I hear people?"

**Properly, why, what was said?**

"I heard someone say that they loved me…"

**Well?**

"Well what?"

**Go to them. They think that you can't hear them, so it must be true.**

Naruto jumped forward, pushing his pain aside and furiously working on the mound of rubble. He was almost there, he was close. He could feel the searing pain getting worse. Almost. Almost there. He hissed when he came across a particularly large rock. He grabbed onto its side and heaved, bringing the rock towards him slightly. He stopped, breathing deep to feed starved muscles. He then started again. Although he was trying his best, it was moving slowly, oh so painfully slowly.

He whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks. He was close, and yet he was so far, so agonisingly far. He was ready to give up when he blinked. He could see light. He cried out, moving the rock further before slipping through the gap and stumbling forward towards the light. He hissed at the pain, but moved forward towards the light and stepped through it.

It felt weird, one minute being in his mind, and then the next being aware of his own body… and the pain. He also couldn't breath; something was blocking his airway, forcing air into his lungs. He didn't like it. He wriggled, hands flying to his face to grab the ventilator tube and yank it away from him, taking a lungful of air, ignoring the pain it caused.

"Naruto!" A surprised voice cried. He coughed, looking towards the source, aware of two hands that held his own arms so that he couldn't move. The blonde stared into pearly white eyes.

"N-Neji?"

The Hyuuga smiled at him and said,

"Yes, it's me."

"Thanks…"

"For what?" Neji asked, looking slightly confused.

Before Naruto could answer, the door burst open and Tsunade came in. She gasped when she saw him awake and moved forward, waving Neji out of the room so that she could inspect her patient.

He watched her blearily as she checked him with her chakra and then turning to him with a smile.

"So, you're finally awake brat…we missed you."

Naruto coughed slightly and struggled to sit up, causing Tsunade to lend a helping hand. She then grabbed him and enveloped him in a hug, being careful not to hurt him.

"Take it easy for a little while, you've been in a coma for two months."

'Two months!-?' Naruto thought, surprised. He then smiled, thinking of what he heard Neji say about him, the words that had brought him out of the coma. He sighed and buried his face in Tsunade's shoulder, accepting the comfort of the old woman.

----------------------------------

X-5 month's later-X

Naruto sighed as he paced his apartment. He had only just gotten home from the hospital since the old bag was unsure about letting him go. He also didn't have the chance to talk to Neji since he was always surrounded by other people who didn't seem to notice that Naruto wanted to talk to the Hyuuga, alone.

Naruto wrinkled his nose at the flowers on his table, a 'welcome home' presents from the girls. The boys had just given him enough ramen vouchers for the month (actually supposed to be a year's supply, but this is Naruto we're talking about.). He then glanced at the clock. 10:30.

'Neji should be here soon' He thought, having invited the older teen over today. He sighed, suddenly getting nervous, wondering how to get across that Naruto had heard the Hyuuga while he was asleep. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone knocking on the door. He blinked and then raced to the door, forgetting Tsunade's advice about taking it easy as his body still had not healed fully, and opened it, smiling when he saw Neji. He opened the door wider and motioned the older teen inside.

"Come in! Thanks for coming."

Neji shrugged, moving further into the apartment and setting himself onto the old, yet comfortable sofa.

Naruto went into the kitchen and made himself and his guest some tea. He came back to Neji and settled down next to him, drinking some of the hot drink. There was silence for a while and then Neji asked,

"What did you want to talk about?"

Naruto lowered the tea and looked away,

"You remember when I was in the coma?"

"Yes… what about it?"

"Well, when I was unconscious, I was able to hear people talking… and I heard you…"

"You… heard me…say what?" He sounded a little nervous.

"Say… that you loved me…"

There was a thick silence in the air as Naruto turned to look back at the pale Hyuuga, who's mouthy was slightly open.

"Y-you heard that?" He stuttered, who had ever heard a Hyuuga stutter? Except Hinata of course, but that's a different matter.

"Yes…and I just wanted to thank you is all."

"What?" The brown haired male asked.

"If you hadn't of said that, I would have given up and died. All I've ever wanted was to be with someone. Have someone love me as much as I love them… thanks Neji."

Neji was silent for a while, thinking over what Naruto had just told him. Naruto bit his lip, suddenly thinking that this conversation was a bad idea.

"You can go if you want, I'll understand…" He was cut off when Neji wrapped his arms around his small frame. At first, Naruto stiffened in shock, but he then melted into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Neji's neck, burying his face in the others neck.

They stayed like that for a while before Neji squeezed him lightly and loosened his hold, letting his hands rest on the blonde's hips. He then brought one hand up and cupped the blonde's chin, making the younger teen look him in the eyes.

"I'm not leaving." He said kindly, looking into the blue eyes of his love.

He leaned down and placed his own lips of Naruto's soft ones. The blonde blinked in surprise before melting into the kiss, granting Neji access when it was asked. Naruto moaned and closed his eyes as his felt Neji's tongue explore his mouth. Instinctively, the blonde wrapped his own tongue around the brunettes, sucking gently. Neji placed his hand on the back of Naruto's head, bringing the blonde closer, deepening the kiss. The smaller teen tangled his hands in Neji's soft hair, allowing the older to dominate the kiss.

They separated, panting slightly, a small trail of saliva connecting between them.

Naruto opened slightly hazy eyes to look at the pale eyed boy. He then moaned when Neji kissed him along the jaw to the ear, taking the lobe into his mouth, sucking on it, making Naruto moan louder.

"Vocal aren't we?" Neji whispered in a husky voice, making Naruto shiver as he felt the warm breath on his wet lobe.

"N-Neji…" Naruto moaned, starting to feel hot. He wanted more. He wanted more pleasure, pleasure that only Neji could give him.

"What?" The older teen asked, kissing along Naruto's neck, licking and biting occasionally.

"Ahh… m-more…"

"Hmmm, I think we should go to the bedroom, don't you?"

Naruto nodded as Neji wrapped his arms around his waist. When the Hyuuga stood up, Naruto wrapped his legs around the Hyuuga, nuzzling into the others neck.

He was vaguely aware of being lain down on the bed before Neji's lips descended on his, capturing him in another passion filled kiss. When they broke apart, Neji removed Naruto's top, and made his way down the chest, leaving a trail of bright red hickeys.

Neji then lifted a hand and pinched Naruto's nipple, receiving a moan from the latter. Neji liked the sound of Naruto's moans; they made him feel even more aroused. He took one of the nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting, making Naruto moan louder. When he removed his mouth, Naruto made a small sound of disappointment. Neji chuckled and blew gently on the abused nipple, making the blonde squeal and squirm underneath him.

The smaller teen reached up, removing Neji's own top before bringing his head down for another searing kiss as small tanned hands explored the elder's muscled chest. The brunette smirked into the kiss and grinded his hips into the blonde's. The blonde gasped before moaning and grinding back, enjoying the electrifying feelings that spread though his body, making him feel as if he was on fire. Neji reached down and undid the zipper on Naruto's jeans, pulling them down along with the others boxers. He smirked when he saw Naruto's blush.

He lightly ran his hands on the erect member, making his blonde moan loudly, arching his small body into his, unintentionally grinding his exposed arousal into Neji's clothed one, producing moans from both the teens.

Neji went back to marking the chest of his blonde. His and only his. No-one was allowed to see him like this, and no-one was going to take him away, absolutely no-one. Naruto was his now.

Neji reached Naruto's belly button, looking back up at the blonde. The smaller male had a thin sheen of sweat covering his body, which made him seem to glow in the meagre light that streamed in through the curtains. His lust filled blue orbs were half-lidded and his mouth was slightly open as his chest rose and fell with his panting.

Neji smirked, fixing the view in his mind. He wanted to remember this.

"N-Neji…" The blonde moaned, tossing his head slightly, looking at the elder with his lusty eyes.

Neji didn't reply, instead, he fixed his attention on the throbbing member in front of him. He bent down and licked it from the base to the tip before taking the whole thing into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, using his tongue to lick teasingly along the shaft. Naruto cried out, arching his back, his hands flying to Neji's head, stroking his hair as he moaned Neji's name like a mantra.

Neji smirked and removed his mouth, flicking his tongue over the shaft, enjoying the mewls that Naruto emitted. He licked the pre-cum off the tip before taking it back into his mouth and deep throated the blonde. Naruto mewled even louder. Neji kept up his pace of teasing the small blonde before it was too much for his lover. Naruto cried out, releasing himself into Neji's mouth before falling back to the bed, exhausted.

The Hyuuga swallowed the bittersweet liquid and crawled up Naruto's body until they were face to face. Neji studied the blonde's flushed face and closed eyes for a moment. He then kissed the teen again, making Naruto taste himself. Naruto ran his hands through Neji's hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Neji pulled back first and asked huskily against kiss swollen lips,

"Did you enjoy, Naru-chan?"

"Mmmm. Neji…"

"Yes?"

"You need help…"

"Hmm, yes I do… can you help me with that?"

"Of course, I still haven't given you enough of a thank you yet."

Neji chuckled at that as Naruto's small hands wondered down his body to the top of his own jeans. The blonde made quick work of the zip and removed Neji's last articles of clothing, leaving them both naked on the bed. The blonde blushed again as he stared at Neji. To him, Neji had the perfect body. He was muscled in all the right places, his body perfectly masculine. He was big too, not that Naruto took any notice of that, not at all…

Naruto blushed when he felt the elder's erection poke against his inner thigh.

He then felt three fingers put against his lips and he looked at Neji in a questioning manner.

"Suck. I need to prepare you."

Naruto blushed, but nodded, taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking on them, using his tongue to tease the elder. When the Hyuuga thought that his fingers had been sufficiently coated in saliva, he removed them, making the blonde pout cutely at him.

Neji trailed his hands down the delicate looking chest before letting then go down and play with the blonde's entrance, coating it with saliva. Naruto squirmed a little at the unfamiliar touching. Neji kissed Naruto again, distracting him as he pushed one finger in, groaning a little bit at the tightness. Naruto whimpered slightly. Neji kissed him deeply as he pushed in another finger, moving them in a scissoring motion, stretching the entrance further.

Naruto broke the kiss and whispered,

"T-that hurts…" Neji kissed along the blonde's neck, trying to reassure him,

"I know. I promise you'll feel better soon, okay?"

Naruto nodded and winced as the third finger made its way into him. It was uncomfortable and he didn't like it, but he trusted Neji. The Hyuuga used his other hand to stroke Naruto's semi-erect member to full attention

Suddenly, Naruto felt unexpected pleasure race up his spine and he moaned, arching his back slightly.

"N-Neji…!"

"Hmm, I think you're ready…" Neji mused in a sensuous voice that made Naruto moan softly. He removed his fingers, making Naruto whimper at the loss.

The brunette spread Naruto's legs and positioned himself at the silky entrance.

"Ready?"

Naruto nodded, wrapping his arms around Neji's neck. The Hyuuga kissed him, licking his way into his mouth as he pushed into the blonde. Naruto closed his eyes tightly at the pain, but forced himself to relax. The older teen pushed in further until he was fully sheathed in the smaller male.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked, his voice husky from the sensations of being inside the tight heat of the blonde. Naruto nodded and squirmed slightly as the pain lessened slightly,

"Move." He ordered. Neji nodded and pulled out before thrusting back into the lithe body quickly, kissing Naruto roughly.

He thrust again and smirked in satisfaction when Naruto moaned loudly, his eyes snapping open and his mouth half open. Neji, unable to restrain himself any longer pulled out and began to thrust harder and faster, receiving deeper and louder moans from the blonde as he continued to hit the same spot deep inside the blonde.

Naruto wrapped his legs around the others waist, encouraging him to go deeper and faster into him. Neji wasted no time in doing so.

The blonde could feel himself tightening as his climax came nearer, especially with the older male hitting _that_ spot with each and every thrust. The brunette reached down with his hand and began to pump Naruto's member, doubling his pleasure as each pump was in sync with each thrust.

"N-Neji…I thin-think I'm going t-to…cum!"

His only response was for the other male to thrust faster and even deeper into him. The blonde tried to hold on as best as he could, but he couldn't hold it, the pressure was just too much, he had to release it before he burst.

"NEJI!" He screamed as he arched his back, throwing his head back, releasing his seed onto their stomachs. Neji groaned above him as the blonde clenched tightly around him. After a few thrusts, he moaned Naruto's name before spilling into the blonde's silky channel.

The two lay there for a while, panting heavily as they enjoyed the sensations. Slowly, almost regretfully, Neji pulled out of the blonde and lay beside him, bringing the smaller teen close to him. Naruto sighed in contentment and buried his face into Neji's shoulder.

They were quiet for a while and then Naruto said softly,

"Thank you Neji, thank you so much."

"My pleasure…"

Naruto mock glared at him before settling down again, falling off to sleep.

"Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

----------------------------------

What do you think? Alright? I'll see ya the next time I'm able to update! I think I might work on the Tojikomeru chapter. JA!


End file.
